Happy New Year
by Lucy-the-Starfish
Summary: A kiss at midnight. Howince. One-shot.


**_AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST BOOSH FIC OF 2009. YAY! I SPENT LAST NIGHT LOOKING OUT OF THE WINDOW AND WATCHING TV AND AS I DID SO THIS WALKED INTO MY HEAD. PLEASE ENJOY AND HAPPY 2009 TO ALL!_**

Vince Noir was having a party. Not just any party though; a New Year's Party. The word Party was deserved of that capital letter because, not only was it _Vince Noir's _Party (which always sparked a mild riot of hyper electro-goths running around the surrounding five streets) it was a _New Year's _Party. A wonderful mash of alcohol, music, snogging, fireworks and generally even more excitement then any normal mid year party could ever offer. Of course there was always one person who was completely and noticeably dreading the infamous New Year's Party Vince was throwing. Howard.

"Come on Howard, it'll be _fun!_"

Howard sighed for about the fifth time that morning and replied in the same exasperated voice with the same answer, "No, Vince."

Vince groan in a childlike manner and wined, _"but why not?!"_

"Because I hate parties! The one time I agreed to go to one of your parties we were nearly killed! If you hadn't…"

"Okay!" Vince said loudly before Howard could remind him of _that thing_, "look that was just one bad party. Every other party I have is great! I really want you to come; 's not the same without you 'Oward."

"Vince I'm not going! I don't like parties and I hate New Year's ones even more. I spend the whole evening bored and avoiding people and then I have no-one to kiss at midnight and that's just depressing." The taller man told him firmly, "I'd rather just sit in my room and watch the whole thing on TV. You have your party but I want no part in it thank you."

And with that he strode from the room and down into the shop, a look of mild sorrow on his face.

"Howard!" Vince called after him but he was gone. The electro-poof sighed and kicked half-heartedly at a chair. Stupid Howard, ruining his fun by not being there, for reminding him of the night they'd…

A sudden idea struck him and he grinned like a sugar-high child. He was going to make this the best New Year's Party ever.

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Howard stood leaning out of his window, looking out onto London and the streets below. His warm breath made clouds in front of him that dissolved into the electric air of the dark night. He glanced at his watch: 11.30. Half an hour until midnight.

The streets below were quiet save for the occasional car that zoomed past or an odd person, stumbling to the next party already hammered into next week. There was also the world beyond and the more vivid life it held. The parties could be seen to be overflowing into the streets and every so often the flashing blue lights of an ambulance or police car could be stopped whizzing though the dark streets. Every time he saw one Howard crossed himself, hoping the poor person would live to see the New Year.

Inside the flat and outside his door, the infamous Vince Noir New Year's Party was happening. A huge body of drugged up or pissed people stumbling around to some electro music, snogging in corners where they thought they couldn't be seen and just generally causing madness.

Howard sighed and looked again at his watch; 11.45. Fifteen minutes to go. He wondered idly what Vince was doing out there.

HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV

Vince pushed his way though the crowd. Every step he took someone grabbed him and tried to dance with him or engage him in flirtatious conversation. As he neared the edge of the crowd someone grabbed him and pulled him back in.

"Hey there," said a low voice, slurred slightly from drink, "wanna dance?"

Vince looked up at the tall man who had grabbed him and smiled as sweetly as he could whist wanting to punch him and the same time and replied, "Yeah in a bit maybe, I'm just going to…" he pushed his way back out leaving the man looking confused and hopeful.

Vince dashed along the hallway towards Howard's room and knocked loudly before going in. "Hey!" he said as he went to stand next to the Jazz maverick at the window.

Howard turned slightly to look at Vince in all his glittering glory and asked, "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I just thought I could spend midnight in here with you. I don't fancy being kissed by a bunch of horny, high, pissed electro-goths." Vince told him, looking out the window, not willing to look at him for fear of losing his nerve.

Howard remained silent and they continued to both stare out of the window before Vince glanced at Howard's watch and said, "One minute to midnight."

Howard turned and smiled wryly, "You really wanna spend this minute with me? Cos you can still go back out there you know."

Vince looked up into his small brown eyes and said, "I know, but I like it here."

They looked at each other for a moment before shouts of ten! Nine! Eight! Were heard outside.

"Seven" Vince continued the countdown, licking his pink lips.

"Six" replied Howard, moving forwards to stand in front of the smaller man.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

They both moved to stand a few centimetres apart.

"One"

Vince stood up slightly to brush his soft lips against Howard's. Howard wrapped his arms around Vince and pulled him deeper into the kiss. The stood for a few seconds before pulling apart and Vince said breathlessly, "Happy New Year", his eyes alight with joy at being kissed back.

Howard smiled, "Happy New Year, Vince."

**_AN: PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
